


Movie Night

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mildly Fluffy, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt wants to be brave, but it's just a normal movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KirsteinKun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirsteinKun/gifts).



> Check out this [fantastically adorable art](http://kirsteinkun.tumblr.com/post/139439207077/c0cunt-please-accept-this-exceptionally-shitty) KirsteinKun made for this fic~!<3

  Bertholdt sighed as he settled down onto the tiny couch in their even tinier living room, a bowl of popcorn clutched tightly to his chest before he passed it to Jean.  It was their usual movie night, and Jean was already loudly debating with himself about what movie they should watch, Bertholdt nodding at random intervals as their legs tangled together.  Just friends, he reminded himself, biting his lip as he watched Jean grumpily scroll through their Netflix account.  Jean decided on a movie, something to do with trains and snow (Bertholdt wasn’t paying any attention to the screen, as usual, taking this time to quietly admire his roommate’s sharp features in the TV’s bright glow), and was now relaxing into the couch, not seeming to notice that Bertholdt was being quieter than normal.

  The movie was pretty interesting, and Bertholdt couldn’t help himself from gasping and gripping Jean’s arm as plot twists were revealed.  Jean just patted his hands, and sent sharp grins his way when that happened, before returning his attention to the movie and scarfing down a handful of popcorn.  Two hours of that, and Jean soon untangled their legs, tossing the Xbox controller at Bertholdt so he could pick the next movie, taking the empty popcorn bowl with him.  It’s with a herculean effort that Bertholdt doesn’t pick  _ Blackfish _ or another documentary to watch again; this time, he chooses a hockey movie that seems to have a lot of positive feedback on it.

  It’s violent and almost mindless, and blood is spilled within the first minute, and it’s exactly what Bertholdt needs right now.  Supposedly it’s a movie about courage and standing up to your family, and as Jean hands him a cold bottle of beer, it’s definitely something he hopes will inspire him.  Jean snorts loudly as he recognizes the movie playing, and almost unconsciously he leans his weight against Bertholdt’s thigh as he settles in for the next hour and a half.  Bertholdt sucks in his breath and half his beer when he realizes that Jean doesn’t seem to plan on moving for a while, and he resigns himself to the nervous butterflies flitting around in his stomach.  ‘Be courageous,’ he begs himself, watching Jean as he tilts his head back to sip on his beer.

  It’s about halfway through the movie when Bertholdt feels his eyelids getting heavy, and he internally cursed himself for having trained himself to fall asleep no later than 10:30pm.  Blinking sleepily as he sees the clock slowly tick closer to 10:15, he downs the last of the beer he was holding, not really caring that it’d make him even more sleepy.  Jean is still engrossed in the movie, grumbling under his breath about how the main character’s brother shouldn’t have just left him alone after their parents walked out on dinner with him.  Just a few seconds, he reasons as he closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch…

* * *

  Blinking blearily, Bertholdt lifted his head slightly from the couch beneath it, mouth dry and feeling way too warm.  The TV had gone black (did Jean turn it off?), and Bertholdt would have stretched if the warmth on top of him wasn’t pinning down his slightly numb arm.  A bit of wiggling, and the arm that had been against the couch was free to rub his eyes, and in the very dim light from the streetlamp outside, Bertholdt could just barely make out Jean’s shape still laying against him.  Bertholdt sucked in his breath again, surprised that Jean hadn’t woken him up like he normally did when he fell asleep during their movie nights.  Instead, he had grabbed a blanket, and curled right back up on top of Bertholdt, and fallen asleep as well, on their tiny-ass goddamn couch.  

  Bertholdt sighed slightly, and ever so carefully lifted his hand to play with Jean’s hair.  It’s always so soft looking, that he wasn’t expecting the slight  _ crunch _ of hair product, but the texture isn’t terrible.  Soft, but with a bit of structure, not the unruly tangle that it had been when they were younger.  So focused on Jean’s hair, that Bertholdt doesn’t even notice when Jean’s eyes slowly open, until he turns to face him in the darkness.  The sudden movement made Bertholdt’s hand snap away in fright, and start to scramble off the couch, until a gentle hand stopped him.

  “Are you gonna be brave?”  Jean mumbled, leaning up towards Bertholdt, even as he tugged him back down.  Bertholdt spluttered in surprise, sweat starting to stick his shirt to his back, even as Jean tugged him down even more.  “That’s what you kept mumbling about in your sleep,” Jean added, “Wanting to be brave.  But I wanna know, what doya want to be brave about?”  Bertholdt bit his lip hard, wanting to look anywhere but Jean’s surprisingly sharp eyes at the moment.

  “I-in the morning,” Bertholdt squeaked, unable to hold Jean’s gaze.  There were plenty of things for him to be brave about, of course, but the only thing Bertholdt wanted to be brave about right now was with Jean.  But it would be taking advantage of someone who was half asleep to kiss them, right?  Like a cat, Jean gently butted his head against Bertholdt’s chin, mumbling “alright, get some sleep then”, before he let go of Bertholdt’s hand and curled up on the couch once more, but without his own personal heater.  Breathing a small sigh of relief, but almost dreading tomorrow, Bertholdt slunk off to his bedroom, curling up in his sheets as he worried about how he could possibly be brave in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The movies they watched were Snowpiercer and Goon, in case you were curious.


End file.
